The Histology Core will function to provide extensive services to each of the five projects. The Core Facility will be used in 4 ways. First, it will optimize staining protocols for antibodies used for evaluation of specific markers in sections from brain, slice cultures and dissociated cultures. Second, it will provide sectioning (paraffin or cryostat). Third, it will perform immunohistochemisty. Fourth, it will provide quantitative stereological services to projects. Thus, it will host a complete range of services for all projects, with oversight by the Pis and technical support staff to standardize procedures and maintain quality control. This will result in significant savings in terms of immunohistochemical supplies and in tissue preparation and sectioning.